Golden Dreams
by FireCracker7
Summary: Mirai Trunks calls Goku to a land of golden fantasy.


submission

author: FireCracker updated 3/23/09

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Pairing Goku/Trunks

Trunks is around 20 in this fic.

A/U -Rapture for Trunks

GOLDEN DREAMS

_He was drowning._

A clear, golden sea sunk him to it's depths. Yet he could breathe.

_What? Where am I!_

Trunks looked about. Tiny bubbles raised from the depths everywhere, teasing and tickling his body as they rose to the surface. He opened his mouth in surprise but swallowed nothing. But the taste was that of sweetest honey.

_Got to make it to the surface!_

He floated upward, towards a brighter gold. Bubbles obscured his goal but provided no resistance. Soon he burst above the liquid.

_What is all this?_

He looked about. A realm of tranquil peace. Amber skies that held neither sun nor stars. The sea was everywhere, but off in the distance he could see...

"An island?!"

Trunks swam for it, golden honey slipping past him as he moved. The island was isolated, stark. No other land existed. Trunks made up good distance in short time, climbing on shore. Stunned, he looked down at himself. He was nude.

"Where are my clothes!!"

In panic he surveyed the bizarre reality. The island below his feet was made of purest gold, shining with blinding brilliance.

_This is crazy. Everything is gold...seems like overkill. Where the hell am I??_

Trunks sat on the polished ground, attempting to gather his wits. Then he sensed something.

Looking across the horizon, Trunks could see a sparkling cloud hovering above the endless sea of golden liquid. It moved his way rapidly, straight towards the shoreline.

Trunks was entranced. _Something keeps me from leaving this spot. What is it?_

He gasped.

Golden spikes raised above the sea, advancing forward.

_I...is that what I think it is?_

Handsome face, powerful shoulders came above now. Trunks gasped for air.

_Goku!!_

Eyes of deepest blue on him, a small smile on his lips. Now he raised from the sea of liquid amber, a golden statue in his glory.

Trunks blinked in stupefication. _This isn't real...I'm insane..._

"It's real, Trunks."

Trunks couldn't move. He sat, blinking dumbfoundedly at the apparition. His lavender tail curled in a knot, reflecting his disbelief.

Goku kneeled in front of him, his impossible body glimmering with light. "I came a long way to be here, Trunks."

Trunks panted. _I've died and gone to heaven._

A hand brushed his cheek gently. "Are you alright?"

"I...ah...I...Goku...what is this. I mean, where are our clothes?"

Goku gave him that famous smile. "You won't need them here. This is the realm of dreams."

Trunks swallowed. "The what?"

Goku indicated their surroundings. "Look around you. This is the dimension of dreams, where everyone visits from time to time."

Trunks forced his eyes to stay _up._ "But I've never been here before, it's bizarre!"

"Most people only tap into this place with their minds. But whenever a dream is powerful enough it becomes reality in this dimension. I'm here because you called to me."

Trunks devoured the sight before him. _Gods!_ "How did I call you here? After we met awhile back I returned to my own timeline!"

Goku took his hands. "You dreamt of me, and your dreams became so powerful that you brought us both here."

The demi-saiyan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Awed eyes roamed the perfect body, the fine planes and features. The huge shock of golden hair, shaped like fire itself. And...

Goku laughed softly. "You looked at me like this once before."

"I...was just looking at your tail."

Goku waved it slowly, sensually. "Oh?"

Trunks had a hard time breathing. "Can I touch it?"

Goku purred. Trunks felt his heart stumble at the sound.

"Of course" he laid the furry appendage across Trunk's thighs.

It was beautiful. Golden and thick. Trunks ran his hands across the velvety soft fur, stroking its length.

"I can't believe how soft it is." he murmured.

Goku's purring grew louder. Trunks looked up slowly. The piercing eyes were glazed with lust.

"I...ah..." his mouth went dry. The tail tickled against his legs, brushing them with licks of sensation.

Goku gave a predatory smile. "Now what dream is it that brought me here, in this condition?"

Trunks felt his hearbeat skip. Goku's scent was arousing. "I don't know...I thought you would-"

Goku kissed his hand. "Really, Trunks? Are you certain you don't know what you want?" the question was taunting.

"Well...I mean...I..."

Goku moved off a little, sliding back. Big hands massaged Trunk's thighs, giving him shivers.

"Goku, please..."

The golden statue leaned back, wrapping his arms around sculpted legs. Trunks landed on his back from the sudden motion.

"Goku, what are you doing?!" his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Getting an answer." the golden Saiyan growled, sucking his toes.

Trunks broke a sweat. Goku lapped his feet erotically, long tongue snaking between digits.

_Kami, he's so hot...his eyes won't leave mine..._

Goku's thick golden tail slipped between his legs, brushing against a growing erection. The tip swept over his nipples, tweaking them with sensation.

Trunks twitched, straining to control his body. "Oh...ah..."

Goku slurped his feet. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Trunks gasped, electric shocks firing up his legs. "I wanted...yes I wanted you, but I don't understand this. We barely know each other."

Goku bit his ankles, canines dragging along his heels. Trunks nearly jumped.

"This isn't a realm of answers, only dreams. Come to me in the real world and then we'll talk."

"O..alright."

Goku licked his calves. "Mm. You taste good, Trunks."

"Hai!" Trunks heaved.

"Nnmth. I think I want more" the golden head moved to the insides of his thighs.

"Oh, oh...Goku..." Trunks stroked the thick mane.

Soft lips kissed along his groin. Strong hands cupped his ass, squeezing and kneading. Trunks squirmed.

"I really _really_ came a long way to be here" Goku murmured against his crotch, staring up at Trunks. His golden tail lashed seductively.

Trunks stared back, anticipation heating his skin. His lips parted. Goku smiled hotly, licking his fingers. A hand slipped underneath Trunks, probing the tight heat. Trunks gasped as the fingers entered him, stroking gently.

"Ssh." Goku reached underneath with his other hand and massaged the lavender tail near the root. Trunks jerked as pleasure danced across sensitive nerve endings.

Goku growled. "Like that, do you?"

"Hai! Yes!!"

The double stimulation had the demi saiyan trembling with need. But Goku wasn't done yet. He coiled his tail tip around Trunk's straining erection.

"Kuso!!" Trunks watched Goku dazedly, beads of sweat bursting on his forehead.

Goku licked his lips, lowering his eyes. "Watch me" he plunged down on the swollen shaft, sucking to the root.

Trunks rasped, his back arching as he watched Goku deep throat him. The beautiful face devoured his length, jaws bulging as he worked. Blue eyes slitted in pleasure.

"HAIIIII!!!"

Trunks cried out, bouncing mindlessly. Fingers thrust hard into him, stroking him sweetly while the hot mouth pulled him to completion. Another hand squeezed his tail relentlessly. The demi saiyan spasmed, his head thrashing side to side. Trunks yanked the golden mane in desperation. Goku's triple assault drove him to the edge.

"Goku!! I want you inside me so bad!"

Trunks moaned as the fingers withdrew. He gazed into Goku's face. The golden Saiyan licked his lips in raw lust.

"Hai, delightful one!" powerful arms swept Trunks into his lap. Trunks gasped at the tight column of flesh that teased the cleft of his ass.

"G...Goku" Trunks arched, squirmed. He was already spurting, splashing against Goku's belly.

Strong hands parted him. Trunks dove down on that sweet flesh, impaling himself completely. Goku fisted the base of his tail and thrust once, twice...

_"Aishiteru, Goku-san!"_ Trunks screeched, bursting in waves of wet pleasure. He came and came, wracking and convulsing against the powerful body that held him tightly. Goku threw his head back and roared as he matched climax for climax.

"Aaahhhh...." the golden head dropped against Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks could have sworn he'd gone blind. Spots of every color danced in his vision.

Goku breathed heavily against his neck. "Hmm. So _this_ was your dream?"

Trunks was still gasping for air. He blinked stupidly, trying to clear his thoughts.

Goku laughed softly. "You are so _cute."_ he nipped a shell shaped ear.

"Ow! Hey..."

"That's more like it." Goku nuzzled against a smooth cheek. "Now answer me. Is this what you wanted so badly?"

Trunks sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Hai, Goku. For so long I thought of nothing else since we last met."

Goku lifted his face to meet Trunk's. "Was it everything you hoped for?"

Trunks looked down, his clear blue eyes soft with emotion. He nodded.

"I'm glad."

Trunks stroked the spun gold flame of hair. "Will we meet here again sometime?"

"No. As I said, you came here to fulfill a dream. To linger here more than once means you get lost in fantasy, and become trapped."

"I see." Trunks gleaned the hint. Gingerly he slipped from Goku's lap.

Goku admired his body. Trunks was muscular and well formed without being too bulky. The smooth skin shimmered after making love.

The golden saiyan nipped his neck gently, drawing him into an embrace. Trunks curled into his side. They lay quietly for awhile, enjoying the afterglow. A golden tail coiled around Trunks' waist. Trunks responded, coiling his own lavender appendage around Goku's thigh.

The demi saiyan leaned up on an elbow. "Goku...why is my dream golden? I don't get it."

Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him. "It's _your_ dream, not mine, Trunks. Perhaps the imagery suited your mind."

Trunks stroked his face. "But you're beautiful either way. Golden _or_ dark."

Goku smiled. Suddenly the landscape changed to a moonlit night. They were still on an island, but dim lunar glow replaced brilliant illumination. The solid gold ground beneath them transformed into black marble. The golden sea turned dark and obscure beneath jet black skies.

Trunks gawked at the change in reality.

"Incredible. The entire landscape has changed...it's night!"

"Not just the landscape."

Trunks looked down, awed. Goku was out of Super Saiyan mode. His dark features were exotic and enchanting. Thick raven hair shaded the perfect features.

"_Hot stuff."_ Trunks said breathlessly, looking into onyx eyes that reflected the moon.

Goku laughed gently. "Flatterer."

Trunks looked at his waist. The once golden tail was gleaming jet black. In fascination he ruffled it roughly with his hand.

Goku gave a warning growl, flashing his canines. "Pervert. Have a care with my tail, eh?"

Trunks blushed. "Apologies. I almost forgot."

Goku purred, eyes slitted. "I would have reminded you soon enough."

Trunks laughed loudly, stroking the big body with his own tail. His hands kneaded the broad chest.

"I can't believe how happy I am! It's like a drug, Goku."

Goku closed his eyes, black lashes fanning over high cheekbones. "Remember what I said, Trunks. There are no answers here."

Trunks smiled. "I know. The future is free to choose."

Dark eyes snapped open. "The future, maybe. But other problems exist."

Pale purple brows furrowed. "Problems? Like what?"

Goku gave a small smile at the sweet face. "Like my wife, for example. Where is she to fit in all this drama?"

Trunks teased a plump nipple. "That's crap, Goku. I know you have a lover!"

"Hmm. Perceptive. But how do you know?"

"Through my runtek link" Trunks said matter-of-factly.

"Ah" Goku nodded. A runtek link was an instinctual mind bond between blood relatives where emotions were perceived as opposed to thoughts.

"So you understand why it wouldn't be wise?"

Trunks growled. "I'm not afraid of father!"

Goku thumbed his lips. "Perhaps you should be. I know him better than you do."

The lavender tail twitched and puffed like a hairbrush. "So? I can attain Super Saiyan as well."

"You've yet to learn that power alone isn't enough to overcome an opponent. Particularly a fighter the caliber of your father."

Trunks frowned. "You're wrong. I realized my mistake when I battled Cell."

Goku nodded. "I see. Are you really prepared to go all out against Vegeta?"

"I...maybe. I think so!"

"Hmm. How do you think that would make _me_ feel?"

Trunks leaned into his mouth. "I don't know. Tell me?"

"I won't discuss my relationship with him, but I can tell you this...it would be a disaster all around. Once you return to the real world, weigh your options carefully. _Very _carefully."

"But how do you feel about me?"

"I like you, Trunks. Perhaps in time...there will be more. But heed my warning. Anger Vegeta and you may well wish you _hadn't_ been born."

Trunks planted a soft kiss. "He'd really hurt me?"

Goku purred a crooked smile. "When it comes to me he would."

Trunk's tail puffed to incredible porportions. "I still don't care...I didn't survive in my time without learning tactics."

Deep eyes sparkled. "You impress me, sweet purple. "

Trunks blushed deeply at the tender reference to his hair color.

"Now sleep. Enough talk." powerful arms crushed him close.

Trunks wiggled in Goku's embrace, purring loudly. He lifted his tail higher, coiling a thick bicep. Then he noticed something from their closeness. Goku's scent had changed from honey to spice, light to dark.

_Both flavors I would have._ he thought before succumbing to sleep.

()

Trunks inhaled that same scent much later. Lazily he turned and lapped the thick neck, hazy instinct guiding his actions. Sharp teeth dragged along the delicious skin.

Goku was still asleep. Trunks felt oddly possessive. Heat and power radiated from his lover in waves. Delightful heat that he wanted, _craved_...

His tail did a _twitch twitch._

"Hraghh." without thinking, his fangs bared as he leaned into the pulse at the collarbone...

Goku nearly head butted him, instantly awake. The dark features were feral.

_"Crazy fool!!_" rich baritone snarled. "You dare?!"

Trunks blinked, startled. " I was just trying to..."

Goku growled, his black eyes blazing with fire. "I _know_ what you were trying to do!"

Trunks gave a soft snarl in return. "After what we shared...is it so unreasonable?"

"Have you heard anything I've said?!"

Trunks rolled off. "I have." his tail whipped in agitation. "But I still love you, and I won't apologize for it."

Goku looked at him appraisingly. "You are more like Vegeta than it seems."

"He has no claim!"

"You presume too much."

Trunks flared his nose absently. Goku's scent made his nature rise again. He stretched across the larger saiyan once more. A pale purple tail waved slowly in the air.

"This is _my_ dream, Goku, therefore you have to do as _I _say" he leaned in for a kiss. His mop of hair flopped forward, draping around them both.

Goku groaned, his own saiyan blood betraying him as he grabbed lush ass cheeks. Sharp teeth bit down on Trunk's ear, eliciting a loud gasp.

"One fantasy per customer, Trunks. We are neither bonded nor mates."

"We'll see about that."

"Not here, and not now."

Trunks massaged thick arms. "But I think-"

Goku lowered his eyes seductively. "I'm not that easy to obtain, and if you're serious about this you'll find out soon enough."

Trunks rubbed his cheek against Goku's, purring. "I suppose you aren't tempted right now."

Actually, he _was_. Trunk's scent mingled with his own, causing an overwhelming reaction.

The demi saiyan was pleased at the obvious erection growing against his own. "I think your decision isn't an easy one, Goku. Shall I make it more difficult still?"

The powerful saiyan pushed back, lust dancing in his dark orbs. He gave a crooked smile.

"You can try."

Trunks smiled and slid down over the broad chest, savoring the moist nipples peaking at his touch. They tasted like cinnamon. Goku groaned, arched. Lower still he went, curling his tongue into the thatch of ebony strands at the crotch. Goku watched him with lidded eyes. Trunks returned the gaze as his mouth settled over the soft sacs, sucking them vigorously while holding the pulsing shaft at bay. Goku cried out, powerful hips lifting them both up several inches. Both hands went around his cock before Trunks took the velvet head into his mouth.

The demi-saiyan was rewarded with a strangled scream from Goku as he swirled and teased his tongue over the proud flesh. Goku rasped, watching the purple haired angel suck him like a devil, slurping hungrily with his eyes shut. As bad as it was for Trunks it was worse for him, being full blooded. He blew at the beautiful sight, wrenching as he cried out a final time. Trunks had difficulty catching it all as he swallowed, cream splattering down his chin and neck. The demi saiyan licked the residue, savoring its flavor.

_Kami, even his come tastes like honey._

Goku fell back, spent. Trunks lapped the puddle from his stomach, purring.

"Is your dream complete now?" he asked softly, stroking the pale hair. Trunks climbed up into his embrace.

"Maybe." he purred again. "A lot will depend on what happens in the real world."

Goku nuzzled him affectionately. "Now you're catching on. Sleep, Trunks. And I mean it this time!"

Trunks giggled. He felt giddy and silly. "Afraid I'll wear you out?"

Goku licked his face. "Be careful about starting fires, Trunks. They tend to burn, and the pain may not be worth the promise."

Trunks tilted his head up, bright eyes facing dark ones. He saw the gentle warning behind the tender glow.

"I'll keep that in mind."

()

Trunks jolted to awareness. The warmth encircling him was gone.

"What??" he abruptly sat up and looked around, but Goku was nowhere to be seen.

_I'm alone again. _

He looked around at gray skies set against gray terrain. Everything muted into a flat monotone of nothingness. There were no landmasses or seas, just endless plain that stretched to nowhere.

I don't get it...what happened to everything? It's almost as if... without my dreams to feed it this place is nothing.

Trunks looked down in shock. He was fully clothed. _Amazing._

He stood. _But how to get out? I don't see any direction to go..._

Pale blue eyes squinted at the horizon. Something orange, a pinpoint. He could barely make it out, but it was there.

_What the hell is that? _"Well, anything that isn't gray is liable to stand out. I'd better go see."

He followed the dot of color, not knowing where it would lead.

()

Strangely enough, he was catching it. His pace didn't alter, but the 'dot' seemed to be slowing down, allowing him to approach.

He got closer... the dot was a figure. A famiiar figure in an orange ghi suit.

"Goku!!" he raced forward, tail flying in the wind.

The tall saiyan smiled at him, his arms crossed. "I wondered what took you so long!"

Trunks dived into his arms in relief. "I looked around and everything had changed again. There didn't seem to be any landmarks to follow."

Goku smiled. "You may have wondered at the difference." he teased.

Trunks looked up. "No kidding...it's like once the dream was done, everything reverted to nothing."

Goku nodded, turning to walk again. "Yeah. Once the fantasy is lived the landscape changes to its true form. This is what the dimension of dreams really looks like."

Trunks hooked an arm. "But it's so vague."

"All dreams are, until someone gives them shape and form."

"I suspected as much."

They walked in silence for a bit. Trunks looked at the strong profile.

_Could I be falling in love so fast?_

As if in synch with his thoughts, Goku turned and smiled.

"We don't have much further to go."

Trunks gawked, then stared about at the gray nothingness. "Go to where? I still don't see anything at all."

Goku gave that famous half smile. "Trust me." he walked ahead.

Trunks grinned, following his motion. The thick black tail waved gracefully as Goku moved. The pale haired demi saiyan felt lightheaded and aroused at the same time.

Dammit, I want to jump his back.

The tall saiyan walked further ahead. Trunks found himself staring at the perfect ass.

_What the hell...I will!_

Running up behind his companion, Trunks leaped onto Goku's back, wrapping his arms and legs around the powerful body. He wasn't exactly small, and Goku couldn't advance any further.

Goku half turned. "What?!"

Trunks gave a devilish grin. "Now shake me off if you can. I don't think you're strong enough!"

The demi-saiyan found himself in the air and then rolling on the ground in a wrestling match. Grunts and groans were the only sounds permeating the silent realm as the two rolled over and over.

Trunks enjoyed every minute of the roughhousing. Their blows would have pulverized any human. Snarling with canines bared, they continued to strain and push against each other as they tumbled.

Goku finally exerted his superior physical strength, slamming Trunks on his back. Big hands pinned his arms in an iron grip.

For long moments they said nothing, heaving and glaring at each other ferally. Trunks slowly smiled, looking up seductively through his tousled mop. He enjoyed the effect their tumble had on Goku.

He was _hot._

Obsidian eyes radiating pure heat burned his features, the sensuous mouth parting as he panted.

Goku...yes…

The dark saiyan growled softly, canines becoming more prominent. Trunks waited, his own breathing becoming erratic. Musky scent captured his nostrils.

Trunks lowered his eyes through his lashes. _I want you..._

Goku leaned lower, his sable locks shading their faces. A velvety black tail waved about slowly, finally coiling around Trunk's thigh. The demi-saiyan shivered with anticipation.

Goku purred, licked his lips. He rubbed his cheek along the smooth face, inhaling sweet fragrance. His nose ran along the silken neck as he licked a trail to the collarbone.

Trunks sighed, tilting his head aside. _Yes, now..._

Fangs pressed into the soft flesh at the base of his throat. Trunks closed his eyes, waiting for rapture...

But Goku suddenly stopped, rasping for air. He jerked his head back, as if awakening from a dream. Dark eyes focused slowly as he frowned.

Trunks stared in astonishment at the abrupt gesture. His heart hammered his ribs in anticipation of what didn't happen.

"Wha" he flushed, gasping. "Why did you stop?"

Goku released his arms and sat up. "Forgive me, Trunks. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

Trunks sat up shakily. "But I _wanted_ you to lose control!"

Goku brushed an unruly lock from Trunks' eyes. "Oh?" his face darkened.

The demi-saiyan nodded. "Don't you see? This just proves that we could have something special."

Goku just stared. Trunks had no idea what was going through his mind.

Black eyes narrowed. "Hmm."

Trunks blinked. "What?"

Goku pulled him to his feet. "Back to reality, Trunks."

"But we-"

"You still don't listen. This isn't the realm for life decisions. The dimension of dreams is for fantasy only."

Trunks visibly tried to calm his body. "You're right…damn! I forgot."

"This way." Goku pointed and walked ahead of him once more. Trunks still couldn't see their destination. The longer they walked the more he drifted off...

()

Trunks jolted awake, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on a couch in the Kame household.

I'm back!!

"Hey, Trunks" Yamcha poked at him. "You gonna sleep there all day?"

Trunks grinned sheepishly. "Ah, well. I had this really wild dream."

Yamcha snickered. "Who was she?"

"Uhhh..." _he!_ "No one you know."

"Ha! I'll bet I know her. I've got a line on _all_ the ladies."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah, sure." he sat up and stretched. "Where's Goku?"

Yamcha jerked a thumb at the window. "Practicing some moves outside near the beach. He said he wanted to get some fresh air and sunshine. I think all that time in the training chamber got on his nerves."

"Hmm."

"Going somewhere, bud?"

Trunks headed down the hallway. "Yeah. I'm going fishing."

()

Goku's ki was impossible to miss, it blazed like a sun. Trunks strolled down the sandy beach. Sure enough he was there, like Yamcha said.

Trunks felt his breath quicken. Goku hung inverted over waves of water, wearing black spandex shorts. The bronzed skin gleamed with moisture and salt spray. His arms were folded, his eyes closed. A black tail coiled sinuously around his body.

Stupefied, Trunks went up to the shoreline and stared.

Strange, he's not even saying anything or opening his eyes. Why is he hanging upside down like that?

"Goku?"

Onyx eyes looked at him curiously. "Hmm? Oh, hi Trunks."

"Uh...Goku. What's with the..." he spun circles with his hand, indicating his inverted position.

"Oh. Well, I usually meditate better this way."

Trunks swallowed. _Into the breach_. "I...need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Goku flipped right side up. He floated down next to the demi-saiyan.

"What's up?"

"Umm...can we talk...this way?" Trunks pointed further down the beach.

Goku grinned. "Seems like I remember this movie in black and white."

Trunks nodded. "Or black and gold."

Dark eyebrows raised in surprise.

()

Trunks forced himself to look straight ahead. Goku was just too damned perfect to look at. Black spandex on _those_ thighs? It was illegal.

"You haven't said anything yet, Trunks. We're nearly at the end of the boardwalk."

Pale purple hair flipped in the breeze. Trunks sat down abruptly in the sand. Goku joined him.

"Now what is it?"

Trunks swallowed. "I'm not sure how to say this. You'll probably think I'm crazy, but..."

Goku waited patiently. "Go on."

"I had a dream...that we...I mean, you and I were..." he looked away. "This is crazy!" the demi-saiyan blurted in frustration. He gasped when Goku took one of his hands.

"What? Do you think I'd make fun of you, Trunks? Tell me."

Trunks remembered to breathe. Sunlight danced in brilliant highlights across the dark hair. _Hot, hot hot._ he thought again, as deep eyes fixed on him.

"You said you had a dream."

"We were in a strange place, the dimension of dreams" Trunks began. "I...called you there-"

Goku turned away, the wind whipping his thick hair like a black flame.

"I know" he said, staring at the horizon.

Trunks gaped in astonishment. _What?_ "Then, my dream was real?!"

Goku turned back slowly. "It was."

Trunks swallowed. He was nervous all of a sudden. Fantasy was one thing, but confronting reality...was something else.

Goku gave a shaded smile. "And now you have a question."

Trunks was cautious. "How do I know you're telling the truth about knowing-"

"I came to you from a sea of liquid gold."

Trunks felt color flush his cheeks. _Why am I embarrassed now?_

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm...I don't know. When we were in that dimension, everything seemed to make sense, even thought it didn't. And now..."

"Now you're in the real world again. Dreams are like that, Trunks. When you wake up they rarely make sense in a practical way."

Blue eyes were liquid. "But you remember what I said to you?"

Goku ran fingers through the lavender mane. "Of course, I remember everything. By the way, I think I prefer your hair long like this."

Trunks felt a tingle. "Oh, well..."

"You've impressed me since we first met, Trunks. And I must admit I have something of a soft spot for you."

The demi-saiyan leaned closer, wild hope burning his breast. "Goku...I've got to say this..." he held the other saiyan's face.

Goku eyed him steadily. "I know, Trunks."

Trunks kissed him. "I think I'm in love, Goku. I can't help myself!"

The dark saiyan pulled back gently. "And now to the practical problems."

Trunks looked down in dismay. "I know you're married."

"What do you expect me to do? I won't divorce my wife."

A spark of jealousy fueled an emotional outburst. "So? Does being married stop you from sleeping with _father?!"_

Blue eyes went wide with shock as a large hand clamped over his mouth. Goku glared darkly, a growl low in his throat.

"Don't push or force things that aren't there yet, Trunks." Goku warned. "Yes, I have feelings for you but we aren't mates. And I will only say this once more...discussions about Vegeta are off limits."

Trunks nodded. Goku removed his hand. The pair took a moment to compose themselves before continuing. Finally Trunks spoke again.

"So. Do I have a chance?"

Goku blinked in stupefication. _Unbelievable. He's more determined than ever!_

"Surprised, Goku?" Trunks stroked the high cheekbones. "In my time there is so much horror and destruction. Believe me, I know a good thing when I see it."

The dark head moved back. "Trunks, I'm flattered, but-"

"When I see something I want I go after it. And you wouldn't have come to my dream if you didn't want it, too."

Goku grabbed the busy hands that stroked his chest. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I must admit you give me something to think about, Trunks. One minute you're a deer in the headlights, and the next, a hunter on the prowl."

Trunks licked his lips. "I felt I had to make my move."

Goku gave a soft laugh. "You do it well. But don't you think this could get_ really_ complicated?"

Trunks considered. "Maybe-"

"It's nice to be wanted, but for me it's too much of a good thing. What would you have me do?"

Wild images formed in the demi-saiyan's mind. "I could think of a few things!"

Goku flashed his canines. "Freak! Where would I find the energy, bouncing from bed to bed?! Even a saiyan has limits."

"We have a connection!"

"We have a rapport. I also have a family to consider-"

Trunks took a dare. "Father is still in the equation, Goku. I know you warned me, but tell me this...could you ever give him up?"

"Cheeky." Goku growled. "Nice."

"Would you?"

"None of your buisness. We're discussing you and me, not me and Vegeta. Either stay on the topic or I leave now."

Trunks sighed. "This isn't what I imagined it would be."

Goku curled his tail over his knees. "Fantasies have a way of letting you down. They're perfection in your own mind."

"Maybe. But I thought that if you could handle two relationships-"

"Three would be in the bag? Do you know how insane that sounds?"

Trunks had to admit it did.

"There's something else to consider. If we were to have a relationship, a bond would form. Now how am I supposed to handle all those people in my head?"

The demi-saiyan was shocked. "You mean, all your bonds are two way?"

Goku stared in surprise. "Of course they are! To make matters worse, the bonds could merge or 'interfere' with each other. None of my partners would have a clue which feelings were directed at them. And the strain of maintaining separation would drive me insane."

"Gods" Trunks breathed. "I never would have considered...my bonds didn't operate that way. At least not with anyone I ever got close to."

Now it was Goku's turn to be surprised. "Explain, Trunks."

"What I mean is, I could sense and feel _them_ but not the other way around."

"Interesting. And none of your bonds are two way?"

"Only with father, a _runtek_ blood bond."

Goku reached the only logical conclusion. "I suspect you could only have a complete bond with a full saiyan. And the fact that your father has such a bond with you only proves my point. It would be an utter disaster for everyone involved."

Trunks leaned his head against Goku's shoulder. "I agree. _Crap!_ What a mess. It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Goku put an arm around him, smiling gently. "That's the way it goes. Neither of us would settle for just sex."

"No way." Trunks was angry at the thought.

()

The sun was setting before they headed back. Goku clasped the demi-saiyan's hand as they walked.

"I want you to know something, Trunks" Goku admitted. "When you jumped me and we wrestled...in that moment, that place...I wanted to claim you for my own."

Trunks stood in front of him, clear eyes glowing in the waning light. "I hoped to hear you say that." he breathed.

Goku put a finger to his lips. "Don't start something that can't be finished."

Trunks kissed the finger. "A memory, then?"

"Trunks-"

"Love you." Trunks mouthed silently before sweeping Goku into a kiss. They embraced passionately, tongues lashing with wild abandon. Goku clutched the purple mop with both hands, inhaling its fragrance.

He smells like lavender blooms in the spring!

Vaguely he felt a hand behind him, stroking his tail roughly. Sweet sensation washed down his thighs and tightened his groin. He had to stop this. Now.

With all the willpower he could muster, Goku pushed away. They stared into each other's eyes, heaving with desire.

Trunks gazed into dark heat. _He wants me. Kami, he can't stand this anymore than I can..._

"What are you doing to me, Trunks?" Goku whispered at last. "Your eyes are like lakes. I can see my reflection in them!"

"You see my love for you" Trunks panted. He reached for Goku again. "Just this once, Goku. No one need know !"

Goku snapped his head. "No. The memory will exist...and spill over into the bond I share."

Trunks paused momentarily, noting he said 'bond' not 'bonds.' _And he's involved with both Chi Chi and father. How very interesting..._

"Don't ask." Goku reminded him of the earlier warning.

"I wasn't going to. Not this time."

The dark saiyan looked to the ski, sighing. The sun was nearly on the horizon line now.

"It's getting late. I'd better go home."

Trunks felt a pang of resentment. "Yes. I guess you'd better."

Goku thumbed his lips. "Please...try to understand, Trunks. I hope we can still be friends."

The demi saiyan forced a smile. "Of course we can."

The deep eyes were concerned. Goku tilted his head to the side. "Will you be okay?"

Trunks turned his back. "Maybe, once my feelings settle down. I don't know."

A hand clasped his shoulder. "Trunks...I _do_ care."

"I know. Go home now, Goku. Please."

He didn't turn at the silence behind his back.

()

Trunks watched in silence as Goku disappeared. A small smile lit his features.

_I know you don't love me yet, Goku. But you want to, and that's all I need to know. Father, you've got a fight on your hands!_

He adjusted his jacket before flying off into the night.

_Some fantasies do come true..._

THE END


End file.
